


Crumble

by the_fangirl_in_a_wheelchair



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Historical, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:34:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22077040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_fangirl_in_a_wheelchair/pseuds/the_fangirl_in_a_wheelchair
Summary: Discord drabble request, prompt: UKSpain "You haven't even seen the worst I can do."
Relationships: England/Spain (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Crumble

_"Haven't you had enough? You've already sunk my armada, stole my treasures, humiliated me in front of my own people, taken me captive, torture me, what more do you want?!"_

_"I just want to make you suffer, you have no idea how much it excites me to be the only one who can make you crumble at my hands like this."_

_Spain turn his head away. "Whatever, it's not like you could do anything else more terrible than what you've already done to me."_

_"Oh darling Antonio, you haven't even seen the worst I can do." England stated. "How's that little servant boy yours doing?"_

_That appears to gain the other nations attention. "You wouldn't dare."_

_"Would I?"_

_England could see the hesitation in Spain's eyes. Eventually Spain kneels right in front him._

England smirks.

England lips forms a smile at the memory. He turns his head towards the cheerful Spaniard who is currently paying his full attention towards the nation of Southern Italy.

He smirks. He can't wait to own Spain again, to be the only one to make the Spanish nation crumble in his hands once more.


End file.
